


Unplanned but not Unwelcome

by loki_getting_dicked



Series: Trans Julian verse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Julian Bashir, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: Julian gets knocked up with Garak's lizard child but at least I used an actual trans character and there'll be no ass babiesFOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im garbage

       Julian raised his head and wiped his mouth from where he was knelt over the toilet. Must have been too wild of a night with Miles, Jadzia had shown up and goaded him into shots which was obviously a bad decision now that he looks back at it.

       “My dear?” Garak hurried into the bathroom and helped him up, “Are you sick?” Julian waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture,

       “Yes but there's no virus to blame, just my own bad judgement. I have a hangover,” he went to the replicator and asked for a mint tea, “Strange though, I usually get a monster of a headache along with it.”

       “Are you complaining?” He shrugs,

       “Oh of course not, it's just strange.”

\--

       The nausea went away by lunch which was good and Julian met with Garak at the Replimat where they were eating every day now. Neither thought it was a particularly good idea to go public but it was getting harder and harder to be apart. Garak may be good at self denial but when Julian was in love he got clingy. Was that what this was? Were they in love? That could be trouble later on when Julian inevitably wanted to become official or when he left. Garak didn't think he could handle that, even if he was in exile Julian made him actually  _ happy _ , something he couldn't remember being. Yikes. If only Tain could see him now, living as a shopkeeper on a Bajoran space station in love with a human. A human man no less. Garak held back a genuine smile as Julian played footsie under the table. He was a sap.

       “Are you feeling any better, Doctor?” Julian looked up from his soup,

       “Hm? Oh yes, it went away by the time I got to Sickbay. Speaking of which you'll never believe what Morn told me today-” and then someone sat down at the table next to them with what smelled to be something  _ fermented _ and then Julian ended up vomiting in a potted plant. Garak had to stop himself from hissing and snapping at any passerby but allowed himself to stand guard over his Doctor in his vulnerable state. “Well,” he paused to clear his throat, “it appears I may have picked something up.”

       “Perhaps you should take the day off. I'm sure the station could go without your healing touch for one day.” Julian shook his head,

       “I don't have a fever and besides this I don't have any other symptoms. I'll check to see if I'm contagious and take an anti-nausea hypo. I'm just surprised, I hardly ever get sick.”

       “ _ Julian. _ ”

       “No! I'm serious! I'm fine! I think I would know better than anyone.” Garak sighed, he would not win this argument,

       “I guess what they say is true.”

       “What's that?”

       “That doctors make the worst patients.”

\--

       “Really Julian, you need to see someone about this,” Garak scolded him as he just got done throwing up in the sink for the fourth morning in the row. Julian had scanned himself for a stomach bug the second day but found nothing and he was avoiding having someone else take a look at him out of pure ego. But losing his breakfast every morning was getting old, and Garak's damn rokassa juice when he stayed over wasn't helping.

       “I'll run a full body scan as soon as I get to the Infirmary, don't worry.”

       “Worry?”

       “I'm sorry is that not what your were doing?” he grinned, “Can't let your Cardassian secret agent friends know you actually care about me?”

       “My secret agent friends? Dear you must stop projecting your fantasies onto me! This spy fetish of yours is taking over our relationship!” 

       “So we are, in fact, in a romantic relationship?” Garak froze,

       “I have to go open up shop.” Julian snickered throughout his hasty retreat, but kindly didn't mention the blue flush of his spoon. 

\--

      Julian didn't have to leave until after lunch so he attempted breakfast again after the nausea had died down, just some toast and tea as he's been eating as of late. He finished the book Garak had given him, a romance story of a man who impregnates his mistress and their letters to each other in jail. It ended poorly of course, the woman was executed, the man exiled, and the child never mentioned again but what was to be expected of a Cardassian romance novel. Julian had it in his mind to give Garak some Nicholas Sparks. 

       Julian takes a bath, a real bath with actual water and bubbles to treat himself after the rough week he's had. He reads a paper on theoretically slowing down cellular degradation but is disappointed that only half of the points made have any real merit. And then afterwards he's tired again? At 11:00? Weird. Nonetheless, he takes a nap and meets Garak for lunch where he complains about the end of the book and Garak has that smirk because he picks books to make Julian mad on purpose like an asshole because he likes how flustered and offended Julian gets. They part ways at 13:00 and Julian heads to the Infirmary to start his shift. After relocating Miles’s shoulder the second time this month he finds time to lay down in a biobed and run a full body scan on himself. The computer beeps signaling the results are ready. Bashir takes a look at the console and nearly passed out. He puts a hand over his mouth and then runs his fingers through his hair. He doesn't know how to react,

_ “I'm pregnant.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much of this written already it's so weird im not flying by the seat of my pants

       Julian took a personal day after that, pacing his quarters, wondering what to do, possibilities flying through his head. He didn't want to get rid of it but was he really ready to be a father? A single father no less? Because Garak would surely leave after he found out. The Obsidian Order would recall him back to Cardassia and he would be left alone. Or on the off chance Garak wasn’t actually a spy, he would have to live with seeing him every day knowing they could never be together. Oh god when the baby is born it’s obviously going to be half Cardassian, there will be no doubt who his partner was. How did it even happen? Humans and Cardassians weren’t supposed to be biologically compatible without assistance. Must be a result of his parents altering his genetic code. Thanks Richard. No matter how his child is born he swears he would love it as it is. Must be the hormones, he just found out and he’s already so protective over it. Which brings up another point, Garak is always acting like Julian is in danger because of him,another reason they remained private. Would any child of Garak’s be in similar danger? He heard the door slide open, it nearly gave him a heart attack with what he was just thinking about but then he heard Garak’s voice calling him. Holy fuck! How was he supposed to tell Garak?

       “My dear? Are you okay? I heard you left your shift early,”he finds Julian where he’s just sitting on his bed staring blankly at the wall which gets him even more paranoid, “Did you perform the scan? Is there something wrong?” Julian holds Garak’s hand where it was sitting on his shoulder,

       “Nothing’s wrong,” he pauses then corrects himself, “Nothing dangerous.” He realized his mistake as soon as he made it.

       “Ah so there  _ is _ something wrong!” Garak took his face in his hands, looking him over as if he could magically diagnose what was wrong. Julian was too stressed to deal with it and swatted him away,

       “I’m fine, I just want to be alone,” he snapped. Garak’s eyes narrowed,

       “Julian, tell me what’s the matter with you.”

       “No! If you can be a secretive son of a bitch then so can I!” Garak was completely taken aback, sure they had had their share of arguments but Julian had always insisted that they talk it out like reasonable adults. Garak wasn’t getting any information out of Julian unless he strapped him to a chair. That isn’t to say he couldn’t find out what he needed from others, though. Garak would let Julian off the hook for now. He would ask Quark if there were any station gossip surrounding the CMO. He squeezed Julian’s shoulders one last time and gave him a kiss on the head,

       “I do hope you will call for me when you need me.” He left Julian staring at the wall where he found him.

\--

       “Garak! My old friend! What can I get for you? A glass of kanar? A visit to the holosuite? I still have some programs made with Cardassians in mind left over from the Occupation.” Old friend? Really? Garak crinkled his nose in distaste, he’s been to the bar maybe twice, both times strictly business. He would play off Quark’s many debts to him, though,

       “Yes as a matter of fact I will have a glass, I heard Doctor Bashir went home early today and I’m afraid I might have said something to upset him over lunch, I would so hate to lose one of my only friends on the station, besides you of course.”

       “Bah!” Quark set down his glass and waved his hand dismissively, “I doubt it was anything you did, Miles was in here earlier complaining about his shoulder so he had time to see at least a few patients before he got spooked. No, what I heard is he saw something on the monitor and rushed out.”

       “Really? Now you’ve got me curious.”

       “For a small fee I can find out what was on it for you.”

       “Not that curious,” he lied. No, he would just break into the medical files himself. If Julian was that scared of a scan he presumably performed on himself then Garak needed to know if he could help. He would cash in each and every one of his favors throughout the quadrant to make sure Julian was safe.

\--

      Julian ate dinner alone. He wasn’t hungry, not in the very least, but he was eating for two now he supposed. He picked at his mashed potatoes, he had order that, mac and cheese, and a slice of Delvanian triple chocolate cake for the ultimate comfort meal. The door chimed but he ignored it, he was in no mood for darts tonight. The door chimed again a minute later. He covered his ears and brought his knees up to his chest willing the visitor to go away. The third time he stalked up to the door, ready to tell off whoever was so presistanly bothering him when Garak thrust a colorful gift bag into his arms,

       “Open it,” he gently guided Julian to the couch and watched him pull out the little baby onesie he had made. Julian wiped tears from his eyes,

        “I should have known I couldn’t keep secrets from a spy.”

       “A spy? Really? Telling stories like that with little ears listening?”

       “Oh my god there’s a  _ tail hole _ !” he giggled.

       “I’ve based the guesses on the anatomy on a half Bajoran child.”

       “I know it’s just so  _ adorable _ .”

       “So you want to…” Garak couldn’t bear to even say it, in fear his hopes were wrong, he would support Julian through anything though.

       “Yes,” he holds Garak’s hand, “I’m keeping it. Does that mean?”

       “Yes,” Garak kisses him deeply, “I’m staying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested update schedule anyone? like the garashir tag doesn't update all that much so im afraid updating before something else comes and takes my place as most recent makes it seem like i never posted a new chapter at all unless someone looks at the number of chapters or publication date


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah i had this written but never got the time to post it! next chapter hopefully should come sooner

       “Are you sure you’re okay, Julian?” Miles helped Julian down the stairs from the holosuites at Quark’s.

       “I’m fine, it was just a rough day flying is all.”

       “You’ve never been sick in this program before, is something different?” Julian tensed up and unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach,

       “No, nothing, just getting over a stomach bug.”

        “Well would you care for a pint? I feel bad for making ya barf.”

       “Can’t,” he blurted out, “I mean, I uh, I’ve given up alcohol.”

       “Oh uh alright. Darts then?” Julian sighed in relief at the acceptance of his excuse,

       “Sounds great.”

\--

       Julian was two months along and had the teeniest bump he and Garak liked to admire in the mirror. His old uniforms still fit thank god but now he had to find a way to inform the rest of the station.Most of them still thought of him as some irresponsible kid, he could guess how they would react. They probably thought it was only a matter of time before he got himself knocked up, his reputation from the Academy followed him to the station like a lost puppy. He didn’t care all that much, he was weirdly proud of the fact that at the Academy if your species had some kind of heat he was the go to. What he didn’t want was people seeing his pregnancy as some type of punishment. In reality, he was scared, yes, but he was also excited. He couldn’t wait to see the face of his child and neither could Garak. 

       Garak was growing even more protective of Julian now, he hardly let him out of sight when possible and they spent every night together now. There was even some hypothetical talk of moving into family quarters when the baby was born. There would be no point hiding when Julian had a half Cardassian baby on his hip. Julian secretly wondered if a proposal would be welcomed of if that was pushing a spy too far. Julian had finally accepted he was utterly hopelessly in love with Garak and he couldn’t see himself with anyone else. He wondered if he should tell his parents just to piss them off.  _ Oh hullo Mum, Dad, I fucked a Cardassian spy and am now pregnant with his lizard child out of wedlock. Merry Christmas. Here’s a family photo. Fuck you.  _ He already had two pictures showing off his belly for each month and Garak had him make a small print of the first ultrasound image to keep inside his breast pocket even though the baby looked to be nothing but a bean. Julian used his tricorder so they could listen to the baby’s heartbeat every night. 

       If anyone noticed the improvement in Julian’s mood they didn’t say anything. Garak, however, drew some unwanted attention. Ever since he had stopped by the bar, Quark had become suddenly very interested in his personal life. At one point he had the gall to ask if Garak had hired a Bajoran comfort woman. Garak had smiled and informed Quark point blank that any further questions would cost a broken finger each. Quark, who had a healthy amount of fear for Garak knowing exactly what he was capable of, had shut his mouth and hasn’t visited the shop for anything but clothing alterations since. He thought perhaps Garak’s strange mood could be associated with those scans that Bashir performed, but when he broke into the system the file was mysteriously wiped clean along with all scans of Bashir since. Garak was a very through man. So through in fact he was already making Julian’s maternity clothes, he would go back to the pants uniform when his stomach grew too big for a pencil skirt and nylons to be comfortable. Garak had already made a few pairs of stretchy pants that Julian loved and a traditional Cardassian wrap shirt that expectant mothers wore. Really, Garak was getting horribly sentimental in his middle age. It was a nice piece of clothing that could be adjusted to expand over time as the baby grew then allowed for quick access for breastfeeding. Julian wore it around his quarters whenever he could and it gave Garak a sense of warmth with no other explanation besides domestic contentment and love. 

\--

       Julian had thankfully found an anti nausea that worked for him. He was down in the Infirmary fixing a Klingon’s broken nose when he got a call to Ops. He handed the bone knitter to his nurse and went up. Sisko called where Jadzia and Miles we're already standing in front of his desk.

       “Dr. Bashir, glad I didn't catch you at a bad moment.”

       “Is there something you needed, Sir?” Sisko threw and caught his baseball,

       “There's been a terrorist attack on Bajor, I'm going to need you three to inspect the damage and start repairs on the affected systems. Your job, Doctor, is to set up triage. I'll be sending a security team as well, things might get ugly down there.” Julian placed a protective hand over his stomach and took a deep breath,

       “Commander, there's something I need to tell you.”

\--

       It was possibly the most awkward conversation with a CO he's ever had and that's saying something because he's had a lot of awkward conversations with COs. He was standing alone in front of the desk, Jadzia and Miles we're sent out and we're doubtlessly spreading the news. Sisko pinched the bridge of his nose,

       “May I ask who the father is? Is it another officer?” Julian shifted from foot to foot,

       “I'd rather not say at the moment.”

       “Still sorting things out?”

       “You could say that.”

      “Well,” he got up and clasped Julian's shoulder, “Congratulations.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i assume everyone reading this has watched the wire so im just skipping around and only writing the parts im changing for The Drama (tm)

       As soon as Julian started to show for real, everyone began treating him as if he were made of glass. It was endlessly annoying at first when his staff wouldn't even let him stand on a chair to reach a high shelf or when Miles postponed any holosuite visits until further notice. However there was the obvious benefit that most people were willing to do mundane tasks for him such as “oh dear I just sat down but I forgot my tea.” It was a give and take, really.

       Quark had started a betting pool as to who the other father was. All his more obvious one night stands before he started seeing Garak were on there and it was a bit embarrassing to see how long the list was. He thought he was being discreet! Also he wondered why Quark was keeping track of who he slept with. Garak nearly had a fit when he found out. He was going to murder that ugly little toad! Oh and also everyone on that list now that he thought about it.

       Him and Julian had continued to eat lunch together but Garak was  _ off _ today. He kept clutching his eye ridges as if something was greatly paining him. Julian suggested he take him to the Infirmary but Garak snapped at him and stalked off.  While running scans on Jadzia’s plant he complains about Garak's behavior at lunch.

       “Well it’s not as if you two are actual friends. You just meet for lunch.” Julian stammers through a lie about him not trusting Garak either even if he's unsure how convincing he sounds.

\--

       Later, much after the shop was meant to be closed there was still no Garak in sight. Julian decided he didn't like eating dinner by himself, too lonely. By the time they usually went to bed and Garak still wasn't there, he got worried. He went to the Promenade to search but found the shop empty. He started to walk back to the Habitat Ring, wondering if Garak went back to his own quarters, but he heard voices coming from Quark’s. He decided to eavesdrop from the second level.

       “Don't worry Garak! I'll get it! The hard part is over you already gave me the requisition code.”

       “I should hope so or this latinum will never be placed in your greedy little paws.”

       “I assure you, your merchandise will be delivered to you promptly. I thank you for coming to Quark's to do business.” Julian corners Quark,

       “I couldn't help but overhear your conversation.” Quark looks nervous,

       “Uh yes, I just got done selling Mr. Garak a very reasonably priced sizing scanner.”

       “Then why did he look so upset?” Quark waved his hand,

       “I didn't notice. Now Doctor, what can I do for you? I bet I could get you a nice crib for the little one half off!” Julian leaves, knowing he's getting no more from Quark.

\--

       Julian slumped in his seat, a few weeks to get the Cardassian medical files? He didn't have that long, whatever Garak had could be dangerous. Quark's voice snapped him out of his thinking,

       “Dr. Bashir you're needed in the bar.” Julian grabs a medkit and rushes down to find not a medical emergency but a very intoxicated Garak surrounded by several empty bottles of kanar.

       “Julian! How nice to see you!” He tries to get him to drink seemingly forgetting his state until Julian points out that he is indeed still pregnant.

        “Let's go have a cup of tea, somewhere private.” Garak grins, suspecting they will be having something very different than tea with the breathy voice Julian was using,

       “Yes, we can go to my quarters, lead the way.” Julian smiles back and takes the bottle away, 

       “Of course, I just have to run by the Infirmary to pick something up.”

       “Do you think me a fool  _ dear Doctor _ ?” he laughs “I will not be going to the Infirmary with you, now give me my bottle!” Julian slides Quark the bottle behind his back,

       “Garak, listen, there’s something wrong, just let me help.”

       “I don’t need your help and I don’t need y-” Garak starts to convulse and collapses before Julian could catch him,

       “Garak!” Julian checks him over, “Ops, two for emergency transport to the Infirmary.”

        There was something in Garak’s head, an implant neither Julian nor Odo had any idea about that seemed to connect to his whole central nervous system. Julian tells Odo of the encounter he had with Quark and Odo reveals that Quark had made several coded subspace messages since, he invites Julian to eavesdrop with him at 0200 and Julian reluctantly accepts. 

       It turns out the implant is classified Obsidian Order technology and that Garak is looking for another one. He goes to ask Garak what all this was about but when he gets back to the Infirmary all he finds is a discarded hospital gown.

\--

       Julian finds Garak in his quarters with a hypo to the neck. After an argument Garak informs him of the true purpose of the device , of how he was using it nonstop in the days before he was seeing Julian, of how he turned it off when he found out he was to be a father. The withdrawal was too much though, his brain couldn’t make the chemicals it needed anymore.

       “I’ll help you through this Garak, I love you, we can get through this.”

       “Doctor, I think it’s important you know just who you’re trying to save.” Garak tells his first story, trying to make Julian hate him so it would be less painful when he inevitably died. But Julian pulled him close,

       “It doesn’t matter what you’ve done in the past, I can’t let you die.”

       Garak agrees to allow Julian to tend to him in the privacy of his own quarters, a last ditch effort that their child would know it’s other father. Julian stayed with Garak, gave him all his medications, got him food, and wiped the sweat from his brow with a cool cloth. He slept in bed with him at night, holding him for dear life and silently begging him to pull through. He awoke to sobbing that night, and no matter how hard he tried to comfort him, he just kept getting more aggravated until he throws a vase. He rants about how much he hates every bit of this station, Julian most of all. How low the second hand of Enabran Tain himself has fallen to be nothing but the paramour of some human whore. Julian’s unimpressed, he’s been called worse by his own parents and he takes anything Garak’s says with a grain of salt. He does get worried when Garak collapses again and goes into shock, he transports them to the Infirmary immediately. The situation turns critical soon, Garak’s leukocytes are damaged beyond repair and to synthesize new ones would take weeks that Garak just didn’t have. Garak tells Julian his last story and Julian intertwines their fingers, assuring him he’s forgiven.

       “Garak, I have to leave and I need you to hold on,” he whispers, “I need you to stay alive for our son.” Garak looks up in wonder,

       “Our son?”  Julian blinks away the tears that are starting to form, Garak is too far gone to bother and they travel down his scales.

       “I found out this morning.” Garak squeezes his hand,

       “I’ll stay alive, I promise,” he lied. Julian went out to the main room, 

       “I’ll be gone for the next 52 hours, take good care of him,” he told Jabara,

        “Where are you going?”

       “To find the man responsible for this.”

\--

       The trip to the Arawath Colony was surprisingly uneventful and Julian beams down into a living room.

        “Doctor Bashir,” and elderly Cardassian man emerges from the other room, “Welcome, please make yourself at home.”

       “Enabran Tain?” The man nods,

       “The military told me you were coming, I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble. I would hate to see anything happen to your little bundle of joy.” Julian narrows his eyes, he knows a threat when he hears one. “You you like some Tarkalean tea? Double sweet?”

      “Actually I’ve come to talk about Garak.”

      “Ah yes, and how is Garak doing?”

      “Poorly, he needs your help.”

       “Strange how you’re trying to prolong his suffering, I thought you two were friends.” Julian froze.  _ Friends?  _ Did he seriously not know? The man knew his tea order but not that he’s been fucking Garak for the past year? Tain was good but Garak must be  _ better _ .

        “Yes, I suppose we are,” he smirks.

        “Then let him die, for Garak, a life in exile is no life at all. He has nothing to live for.” Julian’s face breaks out in the most shit eating grin and points at his swollen stomach,

       “He has a son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhhhh did i actually write angst for the first time????


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler chapter before the final birth chapter hope it wasnt too long of a wait

       Julian had taken a nasty fall down the stairs and was now in the Infirmary. He was on a walk with Keiko, she was going to give him Molly's old crib and changing station and he suddenly just slipped. Julian could tell he wasn't injured but still allowed Keiko to rush him to the Infirmary to see if the baby was alright. Nurse Jabara insisted on dropping what she was doing to look him over herself. Keiko held his hand as Jabara scanned him, he was too scared about if his son was safe to stop her. She snapped the tricorder shut with an unreadable expression,

       “The uh- your baby is fine,” she bites her lower lip and thinks on how to phrase the next sentence, “Garak? Really though?”

\--

       Julian half walked half waddled to Garak’s Clothiers,

       “Elim, they know.” Elim’s head shot up from the project he was working on but then pauses and sighs in acceptance,

        “I suppose it was bound to happen soon anyway, my dear.” Julian pulls out Elim’s chair and sits down on his lap not caring who sees through the window anymore. Elim rubbed his lower back, knowing how much Julian complained of it’s aching,

       “We could turn our application for family quarters in now.” Julian smiled,

       “Shacking up with a man out of wedlock? My parents would be so disappointed.”

       “Should we make it official then?”

       “Ha ha real-”

       “I’m serious.” Julian froze. Did he want to marry Elim? Of course. He just never knew ELim felt the same way,

       “Took you long enough,” he joked nervously, “I always thought I was going to ask, couldn’t very well get down on one knee like this though.”

        “Glad to see I can still surprise you.”

       “It’s why I love you.” They kiss as Miles walks into the shop,

       “Garak!” he squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath, “We need to talk.”

       “Miles, you’re not my older brother, you don’t need to give Garak to shovel talk.” Elim looked interested,

       “What, pray tell, is a  _ shovel talk _ ?”

      “It means that Miles is going to try to murder you if you ever hurt me.”

     “My word! I’ve never had someone out for my life before, how exciting! Julian, my dear, pardon me, but I believe that the Chief and I have something to discuss,” he gently helps Julian off his lap, “I’ll see you for dinner!”

 

       Later after dinner Elim was massaging Julian’s shoulders when he brought up a strange encounter he had with Commander Sisko,

       “He invited me to dinner with the senior staff!” Julian shrugs

       “Well Keiko goes, and we  _ are  _ in a serious relationship.”

       “Still, it is a bit unnerving that people are now inviting me into their homes.”

       “You’re a family man now, Mr. Garak, or should I say, Mr. Bashir,” he teases, “By the way, Keiko invited us to a double date tomorrow.” Elim sighs,

       “ _ She _ seems like a sensible woman at least.” 

       “What’s wrong with Miles?”

       “Nothing,” he says in his woe is me voice, “It’s just hard to get along with a man who’s hated you ever since he saw your scales.” 

        “Miles doesn’t  _ hate _ you per se, he just takes awhile to warm up to people. He couldn’t stand me at first, you know.”

        “It doesn’t help that I’m Cardassian,” he sighs and leans onto Julian’s back.

        “It also doesn’t help that you’re the shadiest person in the quadrant! Quit arguing just to be contrary.”

       “Oh? But I like how flustered you get.” Julian wiggles his ass down into Garak’s crotch,

        “I can think of some other ways you can render me speechless if you care to hear.”

\--

       Julian was in his sixth month of pregnancy and he looked like he constantly had a balloon up his shirt. He was wearing one of the wraps Elim had made him to dinner which was at the Klingon restaurant since Julian had wanted chocolate gagh which wasn’t on the menu but the cook could be persuaded when offered a discount at the shop. Miles greeted Julian with a pat to the shoulder which Elim did  _ not _ like even if he knew of the lack of significance humans placed in the area. Keiko stuck her hand out at him, a genuinely warm smile on her face, 

       “Hi, Mr. Garak, I don’t think we’ve had the chance to formally meet yet.” Elim was taken aback on how truly unbothered by his presence she was. Tonight may just be bearable after all.

       “No, please, just Garak, and I’m happy to meet your acquaintance.” The Chief was about as happy with Garak chatting up his wife as Elim was with him and Julian spending hours alone in the holosuite together. That is to say, bearing it through gritted teeth. Dinner started off awkward with Julian silently scarfing down his meal unaware of the tension and Miles pouting like a child for having to be there but things picked up when Elim mentioned hs past as a gardener on Romulus to Keiko. She perked up from where she was poking at her gagh,

       “Really? What were things like? I’ve never met anyone who’s lived there.”

        “The people were bland but there were these lovely orchid I cared for, one of the most pleasant parts of my stay. I sincerely regret not being able to bring any with me, I’ve tried looking for a similar strain to breed but I’m afraid I’ve come up empty.”

         “Maybe one day relations with the Romulans won’t be so tense and you could buy a few bulbs then.”

         “I could hope.”

\--

       “Did you have a good time, my dear?” Elim came up from behind Julian while he was brushing his teeth and cupped his tummy. Julian spit and came back up,

       “I thank you for not stabbing the waiter when he tried to feel the baby kick like you clearly wanted to.”

       “A bit of an exaggeration don’t you think?”

       “Not if you saw the look on your face when Miles touched my shoulder.”

       “I just don't like people touching my fiance, is that a crime?”

      “It is if you murder someone- oh he’s kicking,” Julian grabbed Elim’s hand and replaced it to where his son was moving.

       “Have a favorite name from the list yet?”

       “Are you still insisting on a human name?

        “I don’t want our son to have a more difficult time fitting in than he already will with me as one of his fathers.”

        “Hmm I like Elliot then, sounds like Elim, doesn’t it?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! fair warning theres a semi graphic birth scene coming up!

       It was nearly two weeks past his due date and Julian Bashir was suffering. His back hurt and his ankles were swollen and little Elliot was doing summersaults inside him constantly. He had passed “glowing” three weeks ago and heading straight into “sweltering”. He was done with this experience thank you very much! Jadzia pulled out a chair besides her’s so he could sit down. And by now everyone walking on eggshells around poor delicate Dr. Bashir was getting old too. He bit his tongue to not snap at her, knowing it was only the hormones. He didn’t care what anyone else said anymore, tomorrow he was definitely inducing labor. The computer’s voice reverberated through Ops

       “ _ WARNING Worker revolt in progress in ore processing unit 5. Security countermeasures initiated _ .” Kira’s head snapped up,

       “What the hell?” And then came a video message from Gul Dukat? She pressed her comm badge, “Ops to Sisko.”

       “Go ahead,” came his voice.

        “What’s going on down there? We just got a recorded message from Dukat about some revolt in the ore processing unit.”

         “We seemed to have tripped some sort of automated security program from the Cardassians, we’re locked in.”

         “Don’t worry we’ll just beam you out,” she motioned to Dax who was already on it but the computer asked her for access codes,

        “What?” Julian spoke up,

       “It seems the station still thinks we’re under Cardassian rule and is waiting for some sort of emergency codes.”

        “Ones that the Cardassians never bothered to gives us when they left,” Kira sighs.

        “Odo to Ops.”

         “Kira here.”

         “My Cardassian access codes are still valid, I’m attempting to override the program but I’m not sure my clearance is high enough.” Julian thought briefly to Elim who’s Obsidian Order codes might work. Meanwhile Dax was working on bypassing the security network from Ops. Julian felt a sudden pain in his lower gut.

        “ _ WARNING Workers have escaped ore processing unit 5. Stationwide security measures in place.” _

        “Well that’s not good.” Julian felt something trickle down his thigh,

          “I have worse news. I’m in labor.”

\--

       “We’re completely cut off from the rest of the station,” Dax ran a hand through her hair as she tries again to unlock the door from the console. No hope to get to the Infirmary then. Kira picked up her phaser,

        “TIme for a less subtle approach.” She fired at the door and pried it open only to find a forcefield. Julian was propped up on the floor, half laying down. The contractions have started in earnest and he's biting the inside of his cheek trying not to distract Kira and Dax from their work. Dax noticed anyway and got the medkit,

        “I don’t think there’s anything in here that’s strong enough for childbirth but it should help the pain a little at least.” Julian shook his head,

       “I’ll save it for when the real fun starts,” he tries to joke. She gives him a sympathetic smile and goes back to work.

       “Julian?” Julian looks up as he hears a familiar voice,

       “Elim?” Garak steps through the forcefield and rushes to Julian’s side, holding his head in his hands. Kira steps forward,

       “Garak, if you can lower the forcefields you need to get down to the Habitat Ring and start evacuating people.”

        “I’d like nothing better than to help my loyal customers, but as you can see, the field resumes as soon as I step through. I came to see if I could be any help in Ops.” Julian leans his fevered  head in his partner’s cool hand,

        “You mean you didn’t come to see me? I’m offended.”

        “I see you got your wish to be done with this whole pregnancy business my dear, I wish however, it was at a better time than when the station was trying to kill us all,” he turns to Kira again, “I’ve tried using my codes to deactivate the security protocol but for reasons I can’t fathom Dukat has chosen to not trust me with his top security codes. No, the only way we can stop this is by destroying the life support.”

     “Are you trying to get us all killed?” Dax stops her,

      “No wait, if we destroy life support that buys us 12 hours until we run out of oxygen.” Kira sighs but picks up her phaser again, firing at the life support station.

       “ _ WARNING Counterinsurgency program 2 has been interrupted. Initiating counterinsurgency program number 3.” _

\--

       Awhile later Garak is split between trying to hack the station’s computer and comforting Julian who’s contractions are speeding up. He’s covered with a layer of sweat and grasping onto Dax’s sleeve while she runs scans of his stomach,

       “He’s turned alright, he should be ready to come out any time now.” Julian reaches up for Elim’s hand and he grasps it strongly, leaning down to give it a kiss,

        “You’re doing so well, my dear.”

        “Any luck, Garak?”

        “ _ WARNING Unauthorized use of command codes, Initiating counterinsurgency program 4.” _

        “Not that it seems.” The replicator creates a metal sphere that proceeds to vaporize an ensign. Garak ducks and shields Julian’s body with his own. There's the telltale shimmer of a transporter and then Gul Dukat himself shows up,

      “Let me guess someone tried to duplicate my- Holy Mother Cardassia! DOctor!” Dukat covers his eyes clearly upset by any vaginal function that wasn’t sex. Garak straight up  _ hisses  _ and his neck ridges turn a deep black to ward off an adversary.

         “Julian! He’s ready you have to push!” Dax presses a hypo to his neck and part of the pain goes away. That image in Dukat’s head, however, will  _ never _ go away. He orders himself a glass of kanar and the Death Orb disappears. Elim gets down on the floor next to Julian to brush the sweat matted hair away from his forehead. Julian grips his forearm so hard it actually  _ hurts  _ through his scales. He was sobbing, tears running freely down his cheeks faster than Elim could wipe them away. Elim hated it, he hated seeing Julian in this much pain and being helpless to stop it. He strokes Julian’s cheek, needing to do something with his hands but Julian swatted him away,

       “I hate you! Why did you do this to me?” he claws at Elim’s shirt as he freak out, does Julian really hate him? Was their relationship over? Elim had thought Julian had wanted a baby.

        “Julian! You need to push!” Jadzia, the only one present besides Julian who knows of the horrors of human birth, gently reminds him.

         “WHat in the BLoodY Hell do you think I’ve been DOING?” Kira is greatly troubled by the whole scene, she had always been taught birth was a beautiful, magical experience but this looked like a warzone. Logically, she knew she should be focusing on fixing the station but it was like a shuttle accident she couldn’t tear her eyes from. Dukat, who was at none of the births of his seven children besides Zyial had only knowledge of Bajoran labor and seeing how he’s already on his third glass of kanar that makes him quite the expert.

         “Dr. Bashir,” he says, standing up straighter to try to impose an air of authority, “You need to calm down.” Everything is silent for two agonizing seconds while everyone tries to process what Dukat just said to the full degree. All hell breaks loose,

       “EXCUSE ME?” Julian takes a break from telling off Garak to focusing all his anger at Dukat who was smart enough to realize he had said something  _ very wrong _ , “I’VE BEEN GIVING BIRTH FOR THE LAST FEW HOURS AND YOU COME IN HERE AND TELL ME TO  _ CALM DOWN? _ I WILL  _ MURDER YOU _ YOU GREASY FUCKING SNAKE,” he points at the door, “ENTER THE CODE AND GET OUT OR I WILL WEAR YOU AS A PAIR OF  _ BOOTS _ DO YOU HEAR ME?” You could hear a  _ pin drop _ . Nobody, not even Garak has  _ ever _ seen Julian this absolutely filled with rage. There was no trace of pouty indignation whatsoever just pure unadulterated fury. 

        “I think I see the head!” There’s another rush of blood and other bodily fluids as Julian cries out an pushes again and a high pitched wail pierces the air as Jadzia induces breathing. She takes off her uniform jacket to wrap the baby in and hands Elliot to Garak so she can give Julian the other hypo to help deliver the afterbirth. After he’s done inputting the security codes at Kira’s phaserpoint, Dukat mistakenly believes the whole ordeal is over and curiosity get the better of him, wanting to see what a Cardassian Human hybrid looks like, he will also perhaps harass Garak on what a sickly deformed looking baby he’s produced because he doubts the other Cardassian can make anything better especially with a human. He rounds the corner right in time to slip on the placenta.

\--

       Julian is sleeping soundly in the Infirmary holding Elliot while Garak stands watch diligently by the time Miles, Keiko, and Molly get there. They come bearing gifts in the form of a balloon and a soft bunny plush, easily the size of the newborn.

       “So how is fatherhood treating ya, Garak?” Miles lowers his voice to a whisper as to not wake up Julian or the baby. Elim tucks the rabbit under Julian’s arm and tries to hide his smile as Julian nuzzles into his hand.

        “Was the birth of your daughter so uh, strenuous?” Keiko rolls her eyes,

        “You have no idea.”

        They don’t end up staying long but they bring Garak lunch and leave a note for Julian to comm when he’s awake. Elliot starts crying about an hour later and Elim is passing Julian a warm bottle before he’s even fully awake. They haven’t spoken much since the Ops incident and Garak was still worried about all those hateful things Julian had said to him earlier.  _ He’s too good for you, Elim, you’ve known it this whole time just accept it.  _ Julian looks up at him, tired but beaming,

       “Look at him,” he nods to Elliot who is suckling down formula, making little squeaking noises, “He’s perfect isn’t he? God, I’m so happy right now I could just burst. You’re so amazing, Elim, I love you so much,” he sighs, looking down at Elliot, “I think I want another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still cant believe i wrote this

**Author's Note:**

> still garbage


End file.
